I Want You Back With Me!
by a-wind-of-freedom
Summary: Yuni tries to handle herself when her beloved Akira walks out for no reason. She cries out for him and doesn't want to see anyone until she has him back. How will she handle herself if she can't get him back? But, will he come back? AkiraxYuni one-shot.


**Princess: **My mind went with itself for this with the plot, and I had no idea what my mind was painting, until it revealed itself to me...

Akira had left for no reason, and Yuni grew angry and upset since she had loved him deep down. This is a one shot, based on Akira going and no longer being in DDR. But he returns to only be Yuni's bodyguard. Sorry if this was confusing, I had been up all night because of my dad and my brain was thinking of this up, so bare with me. Tiredness for the brain SUCKS.

May edit this if I get round to it and to make it longer, not sure yet. I'm too tired to say right now...

KONAMI owns everything, Once again, I own nothing.

* * *

It seemed like years, like decades since she had seen him. His dark eyes and his spiky pitch black hair with this ever-so-smart and handsome black and white tuxedo clothes... She wished that she could see this figure once more to sooth the aching pain within her breaking heart right now.

Time after time, after time, she had told herself to get over him and move on, yet she still cannot find the strength in herself to do so, and continues to break herself mentally.

Tear, after tear, after tear... Nothing was the same, and neither was she the same like before. It was all since he announced his retirement from the dancing era.

"I'm now officially retiring and working else where." Those were the words that kept on repeating through the unstable girls mind. She couldn't stop thinking about that one line, nor him. Before bed and when she woke up, she would pray that she would see the day when she would see him once again and return to being a dancer.

Sure, he said that he would stay as her bodyguard, but even then that wasn't the case really; she needed a partner.

Emi had Rage, Gus had Ruby, heck even Alice had Zero now! And who did she have?

_No one._

Painful and breaking sobs echoed through her room. She was sat on her bed with her head resting on her knees and didn't care who saw her right now. All she wanted, was to see her Akira. Her beloved, handsome and protective Akira...

She was failing to have the strength to continue dancing at the Dance Dance Revolution era, and was thinking of just going off on her way to just being an actress. But even then she knew that she would miss her life as a dancer, but if that meant to forget him then that was a risk that she'd be taking to mend her mentally poorly, brokened, sorrow heart.

"It's not fair how he went. He... He left me! He left me alone!"

More sobs echoed around the room. More tears fell from her piercing icy blue eyes that were distressed. Her cheeks were already red and wet from the forever crying that she seemed to be only doing.

She had missed some dancing lessons and even some acting lessons because of the bodyguard that she was once friends with. She had always thought that it was **HER** fault that caused his disappearance and people told her otherwise, but she took no notice of them and continued acting on herself like she had done since he left.

The conversation about the argument they had before he left kept replaying in her mind... This to her, was like a game, a game that she was playing with herself to see how long she would last without the man. And so far her darkself was winning. Oh, the dancer could see her evil self in her mind and knew that she would be giggling and telling herself that she was a weakling for not getting on with her life like everyone else did.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head up to get herself ready to go out. Ugh, she had to be at the arcades today to meet her friends, and she didn't even wanna go today.

She wasn't in the mood for ANYTHING right now, and hadn't been in the mood lately for anything. Her friends and family were getting worried for her unstable mind, her self conscious about how she was destroying herself because of that man that had left her life.

_"You was always so spoilt, so rotten and such a spiny bitch, Yuni! Why can't you just accept people's personalities and accept your own problems instead of interfering in others!"_

"He's r-right." the words that he said to her before he left played in her mind once more. "I am what he says... Maybe I should call off the meeting. I k-know, I'm gonna move away. Yes, I'm gonna see if we can all move away and never come back again!"

A newly plan seemed perfect; if she could move away with her parents, somewhere far away, then she would be safe and sound from others. She felt that people wouldn't ever have to worry about her again and put up with her. She couldn't think straight with all her thoughts rushing about and her emotions running wild!

All sorts of lines popped into her head and this was driving her mad!

_"You will never be yourself anymore!"_

_"You should be ashamed!"_

A new line then entered her mind out of the blue when she was talking to Zero not too long ago. She and him were in an argument about their attitudes, and this was the line that had upset her the most.

_"You my love, are a hundred percent spoilt, arrogant little bitch! Is there anything that doesn't made you mad?"_

That, was truely painful to the heart. But that was Zero - showing no emotion to anyone nor anything. A fresh tear fell from her eye and she quickly wiped the tear away.

No, she decided that she was going to run away. That's right - up and go. Like Akira did! She, lifted herself up off the bed and walked towards the closet and immediately started packing some things into her bag. Her parents were away on business so she was with Maid-Zukin and Robo-2001, but even them wasn't going to stop her.

She would ring her parents tonight to let them know where she was. More fresh hot tears were falling from her eyes as she was packing her clothes into the soon filled up bag that she was going to run away with. And then suddenly, as when she was thinking of what Akira did just before he left - with that gorgeous, drop dead cute smile of his - her mobile rings.

Groaning from being annoyed already, she grabbed her phone angrily and immediately checked the name of the number that was ringing. The name of the person made her heart skip a beat.

**Akira**. Why was he calling her? She thought that he made it clear to her that he didn't want to ever see her again!

A million thoughts were racing through her mind as she was watching his name still appearing on her mobile. She hesitated to answer his calls, thinking that he just wanted to come back for some more steam. Or was he now officially trying to make things work...?

She picked up the phone with her body shaking madly. Her voice was shaky too. "H-Hello? Akira?"

"Yuni? Thank goodness you answered. You've been worrying people. Stop this game right now."

Pfft, a game! He thought that this, was a game? Eyesbrows pressed together, her eyes narrowing... Boy, now she was more mentally mad than she was to start with. Her voice increased it's tone and became like a berserk creature waiting to lash out.

"A game? You think I'm playing a GAME, for attention? Oh grow up, Akira. Go away, and anyway I thought that you made things clear to me that you never wanted to see me again."

"...I didn't think, alright? I was angry, wanting to make you see that you cannot always get your own way. You are like a princess and are treated like that, but that doesn't give you the right to take your anger out when it suits you, okay?"

"Akira! I need you! I've been crying because of _YOU_, you idiot! _YOU_! _YOOOOU_!"

Her mind broke down, admitting how she felt. Her heart was torn into a million pieces, and now she was sure that he was going to hate her. Closing her eyes tightly, she gripped onto her top that she wore in bed last night for comfort in herself. It didn't work but hey, it was worth it.

Crying loudly, she was hoping for him to shout back - or at least for him to tell her that she was weak - but she got a sympathic reply to her suprise.

"Yuni... Darling, I am coming home you fool."

Her eyes opened in shock. What did he just say?

She dumbfoundedly asked him, "What?"

"You, heard, me. Now _stop_ crying, get your smile on your face and sort yourself out woman. I am coming home you fool. I had to leave to see my sick sister and yet no one seemed to have told you that?"

She felt so silly right now. "N-no, they didn't..."

He growled in reply from the fact that people didn't tell her. He understood why she had been like this. "God, I am so sorry. People are useless, eh?"

Yuni's lips smiled for the first time in ages and immediately she left out a small giggle. "Hehe, yeah."

"Well, I'll be home very soon. Believe me. So get yourself sorted and I'll make sure I treat you to dinner tonight, my treat."

They said their byes after this line had been said, and for the first time in ages... Yuni grinned to herself. He was coming home and now he was coming back to her as a bodyguard. Now she didn't care if she wanted to retire, she was happy to have him back.

She screamed loudly towards her ceiling with utter happiness, and also relief from what she had just heard. "I love you Akira! I love you!"

And that night, they did meet up and they had the time of their lives, and Miss Yuni was going to remember for the rest of the life, that he was only there to protect her that she was to love him always. Akira wanted nothing more than to see her smile now and to keep her happy, even if it meant risking his happiness for hers.

They went to the arcades together and went to see their friends. They all managed to sort things out and that things for the young dancer was alright once more.

Akira made it clear that he was no longer going to dance, but he was going to stay with Yuni to protect her and she had came to terms with the feelings that he had. Now that he was back, that was all that mattered to her right now.

She was the happiest person in the world and no one was going to stop her from being happy!

But later that day, then soon got home and settled down in the front room by eating some popcorn together and was watching a romantic film together. And that was when Yuni admitted that she loved him more than anything else in the world and she wasn't sure how he was going to answer that to her.

And before they went into bed that night, she smiled as she snuggled into his manly chest and closed her eyes. "I love you, Akira."

She wanted to make it clear to her that she had loved him, but Akira now knew her feelings for him and he smiled in return lovingly before openingly admitting the line that forever was going to make Yuni smile...

"I love you too, Yuni. I'll will always protect you, and only you. You are _my_ princess."


End file.
